


Как получаются герои?

by Anakris



Series: Тень в разуме [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is a Adara Black, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Sensory Overload
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Как получаются герои?Их отливают из железа? Их изобретают ученые? Их посылают нам с небес? Или это волшебство?





	Как получаются герои?

Она звала его Стефан.  
Не Штив, как агент Картер. Не Стив, как доктор Экрскин. Не Стиви, как иные участники проекта "Возрождение" или Баки. А именно Стефан.  
Впрочем, иногда, смеясь, она звала его Ирландец, подчеркивая легкое золото волос, веснушки, зелень глаз.   
У неё был странный акцент, манера речи и черные волосы, непозволительно короткие, по-мальчишечьи стриженные.   
\- А зачем мне длинные, Стефан! Они ведь мешаются - она морщила нос, каждый раз, когда не считала нужным смеяться.  
Зеленый с желтыми прожилками взгляд и чуть вытянутый по-кошачьи зрачок.   
  
(«Кем она была?» — однажды спросит Романофф. — «Я же всё вижу».   
А в глазах неподдельное женское любопытство и расчет. Роджерс лишь улыбнётся и в очередной раз бездарно соврёт: «Не понимаю, о чём ты».)  
  
У неё была странная неприязнь к белым халатам, её всегда был чуть желтоватым.   
  
(После сыворотки Стив мог сказать, что он был с лимонным оттенком.)  
  
Она любила тереть левую сторону лба, если возникали трудности, или крутить в руках карандаш, размышляя над его проблемами, которых было великое множество. Иногда она дирижировала невидимым оркестром, говоря что-то на латинице.  
  
(Он выучил латынь за сутки, но всё равно не понимал большую часть того, что она говорила)  
  


***

  
  
\- Здравствуйте, Стивен Грант Роджерс, с сегодняшнего дня я, Адара Блэк, ваш куратор. Моя задача следить за тем, чтобы у вас всё было в порядке. Вы можете поговорить со мной обо всем или молчать так долго, как вы пожелаете, только будьте честны и я буду откровенна с вами.   
\- И какая часть этого попадет в рапорт или устный доклад? - честно спросил Стив.  
Хрупкая черноволосая женщина поправила роговую оправу своих очков и закусила губу.  
\- Вы знаете, Стефан, не возражаете, если я буду так вас звать? - она проницательно посмотрела на него поверх очков, и Стив пожал плечами. - Весь этот проект ходит по очень тонкой грани. Что такое человек? Это набор генов? Это что-то большее? Весь наш штат балансирует с большим трудом. Руководство, не буду вас обманывать, заинтересованно в отряде супер солдат. Где ключевое слово "солдат" подразумевает оружие. Ученые хотят проверить свои расчеты и для них вы просто еще одна ступенька.  
Она замолчала, сумрачно смотря на свои руки, лежащие на столе.  
\- А вы? - спустя несколько мгновений тишины спросил Стив.  
\- Я хочу остаться человеком, - пожала плечами девушка, - и я считаю, что человек, это больше, нежели тело. Я соблюдаю подписку о неразглашении, но вы мой пациент. И я не могу придумать, зачем полковнику Филлипсу знать, что в детстве вас раздражали оптимисты? Это я так, к слову, - она улыбнулась.  
\- И что же, беседы не будут подслушивать? - Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на неё исподлобья.  
\- Давай-те так, - кивнула она сама себе, - вы придумаете стоп-слово, после которого всё, что вы скажете, будет только между нами. Только что-нибудь обыденное. Или, лучше вопрос. Тогда я смогу на него ответить и дать вам понять, что нас подслушивают. Согласны?  
\- Да. Мой вопрос... Ходили ли вы сегодня на пробежку? - Стив ухмыльнулся, немного невесело.  
\- Мой ответ "Нет, потому что мне было лень" означает, что нас не подслушивают, а "нет, потому что я была занята" - наоборот. Согласны?  
\- Ходили ли вы сегодня на пробежку, мэм? - пряча искры смеха в уголках глаз, спросил мужчина в теле подростка.  
\- Увы мне, но нет, я ужасно ленива, - женщина рассмеялась.  
  


***

  
  
Стив чувствует, что он изменился.  
И дело не в том, что в нем теперь шесть с лишком футов роста и двести двадцать фунтов веса. И не в том, что астма исчезла, как не было. И ещё что-то исчезло, он не понял пока, зато обострились все шесть органов чувств. Слух, зрение, обоняние, осязание, вкусовые рецепторы, скорость восприятия. И кажется, что всего этого должно быть слишком много, но наоборот, всё ощущается непривычно правильно.  
У него что-то меняется в голове. Он вроде бы прежний, всё также любит читать, рисовать и слушать музыкальные пластинки, необщительный, в общем-то, но что-то не так. Стив ощущает себя как в какой-то патоке. Всё проходит словно мимо него, беседа с сенатором, смерть Эрскина, даже та пробежка - словно не с ним.   
Этот внутренний дисбаланс убивает.   
  
Ученые ходят, довольные - берут у него анализы и несколько раз сбиваются со Стив на Первый.   
Это заставляет обеспокоиться. Он хотел на войну, а не на лабораторный стол.   
  
Адара появляется внезапно, выцарапывает его из очередного белоснежного кабинета с кафельным полом, ведет куда-то.   
Он смотрит на неё. Он знает её. Он доверяет ей. Он отпускает себя на самую малость.  
Они говорят о чем-то общем.  
  
(- Как последняя пробежка?   
\- Она была пару лет назад и с тех пор я ужасно занята.  
Стив слышит дыхание людей за стеной, но молчит.)  
  
Не обходится и без тестов, но в простом кабинете с обыкновенным столом, стулом и портретом президента на стене, она объясняет, зачем это надо, что означают его результаты.   
Адара дает ему почву под ногами. Новую точку отсчета в этом сумасшедшем мире.  
  
\- Итак, я понимаю, что этот вопрос немного некорректный, но что вас больше всего напрягает?  
\- Ученые, - с сомнением тянет Стив, - особенно, когда зовут меня "Первый".   
  
\- Говорите со мной, Стефан, - Адара мягко ему улыбается, - я ваш лечащий врач как минимум до конца проекта.   
\- Разве проект еще не закрыт?  
\- Нет, - она поправляет прическу, - но если они не смогут вывести сыворотку из вашей крови, то вы будете единственным на этой планете с таким содержимым.  
\- Вы, - он недоверчиво смотрит на неё, анализируя всё то, что  _знает_ , - понимаете?  
Эта их беседа проходит без наблюдателей или записывающих устройств, но она всё равно немного встревожена.  
\- Ваши возможности невероятны, - в конце концов выдыхает Адара, - вы правы, я вас понимаю.   
\- Эксперимент? - тихо спрашивает Стив.  
\- Портал, - тяжело роняет женщина и встает из-за стола, - эта беседа не для этого места.  
  
Они выходят из кабинета, идут в её домик на территории лагеря. Стив был здесь несколько раз, но никогда после эксперимента. Теперь этот дом ощущается иначе. Внутри тихо, нет уже привычного шумового фона лагеря, другой запах, освещение несильно отличается и еще сотни моментов, которые можно не заметить.   
\- Что? - Стив чувствует себя немного преданным.   
\- Я не из этого мира, - Адара плавно садится за стол на кухне, - Доктор Эрскин рассказал вам про его первый эксперимент?  
\- Да.  
\- Садитесь, Стефан, не переживайте, я всё объясню. Дело в том, что этот человек искал ненаучные источники энергии и в один далеко не прекрасный день решил открыть портал с целью призвать того, кто способен победить Смерть. Пришла я, не в этой форме, но... Меня буквально вырвали из родного мира. Там у меня семья, крестник, но я не могу вернуться. Путешествия между разными мирами - это билет в один конец. Так что, да, я вас понимаю.  
Адара Блэк за эти месяцы стала для него маяком, островком спокойствия и чего-то личного. Того, что ему зверски не хватало во всей этой чехарде. До этого у него был только Баки. Замечательный, отважный, храбрый, веселый Баки. Мать была мертва уже два года, отец умер когда ему было десять, друзей не было из-за многочисленных болезней и скверного характера. Он жил в своем мире, и не был готов к тому чтобы делить казарму с двадцатью молодыми парнями, готовыми посмеяться над каждым его шагом. Адара Блэк держала его на поверхности, теперь была его очередь.  
\- Вы уверены, - спокойно спросил Стив, - что не можете вернуться? Что если Шмидт знает, как вас отправить обратно?  
\- Он в Германии, - она невесело усмехнулась.  
\- А я супер солдат. А вы мой лечащий врач.   
\- Полковник Филлпс от вас отказался, - Адара покачала головой, - "что может один супер солдат против армии", так, кажется, он выразился.  
\- Тогда сенатор Брандт, - он пожал плечами, - я всё равно отправлюсь на войну, пусть и с продажей облигаций.   
\- Это хорошая идея, - она медленно кивнула, - если вы готовы стать цирковой обезьяной, - Стив видел, что к ней возвращается уверенность, - это будет сложно, Стефан, половина из них будет уверена, что вы ничего не стоите без сыворотки. Другая, будет считать вас собственностью американского правительства. В вас не будут видеть личность.   
\- Вы будете рядом, - спокойно пожал плечами Стив, улыбаясь впервые со смерти доктора Эрскина.  
Адара улыбается уголком губ и его отпускает.   
  
С его новыми мозгами заметить некоторую зависимость не сложно. Все его новоприобретенные чувства очень раздражительны, это вызывает мигрень и если бы не его зашкаливающие физические параметры, то он бы уже валялся на полу с шоком от обилия информации. Но когда рядом Адара - это проходит. Нет ни режущего глаза света, ни оглушающих звуков, ничего. Словно он просто полностью здоров. Можно ли его винить за то, что он хочет проводить с ней больше времени? Нет.   
  
В конце концов, сенатор посылает его в Италию. Адара распивает с ним за успех операции бутылку какого-то домашнего вина, и он засыпает в её номере на диване.   
  
Он не монах. Он учился на художника, подрабатывал, рисуя разные плакаты и восьмистраничники. Да, ему можно было вписать - разборчивый романтик, но это не означает что к двадцати трем годам он не встречал девушек, готовых проводить с ним время. Элли из его колледжа, веселая хохотушка Рози, Мари из кордебалета. Но на Адару он даже не смотрел. Она была его учителем, другом и немного больше, их дружба была исключительно платонической.  
Она учила его как вести себя с прессой, поясняла как общаться с разными политиками и бизнесменами, танцевать вальс, рассказывала о своем мире, помогала адаптироваться к изменениям, происходящим в его теле и скрыть то, что он не желал распространять (например, что он иногда перегружается от всего этого обилия ощущений).   
Он не хотел разрушать их дружбу.   
  
После инцидента в Аззано он приводит к ней Баки. Она не хуже стандартных медсестер, к которым бы попал его лучший друг, но ей, однозначно, можно доверять.   
\- Баки, это Адара Блэк, она мой лечащий врач, - он легко кивает женщине, - Адара, не могли бы вы не разглашать результаты обследования?  
\- Я укажу в заключении только то, что очевидно. Недоедание, побои, моральная травма.   
\- К службе пригоден, - тихо говорит Баки, пронзая серыми глазами зеленую безмятежность.  
Адара вопросительно смотри на Стива, тот кивает, и она соглашается.   
  


***

  
  
"В новом времени всё куда как хуже," - думает Стив отрешенно.  
  
И дело не в технологиях, с ними он мог разобраться, а с обилием всего вокруг. Казалось бы на войне все привычно, но здесь шум иного рода и это возвращает его к самому началу.   
Вот только все психологи ЩИТ даже рядом не стояли с Адарой Блэк. И дело не в том, что они не она, а в их отношении к нему. Они не видят в нем человека. Герой, символ, но не личность. И это решает всё.  
  
(В его личном деле нет заметок о способности читать людей, об этом знали только Адара и Баки. Баки умер в Альпах, Адара пропала в пятьдесят пятом, за год до того как Говард вытащил Куб.)  
  
Вообще весь ЩИТ - мутное озеро, в котором вся рыба давно издохла. Стив не хочет иметь с ними никаких дел, и это вполне обосновано. Потому он только проходит обязательный курс адаптации.  
  
(Бред полный. Он бы сам разобрался гораздо быстрее.)  
  
Помогает спасти Манхэттен.  
  
(Потому что он не мог оставить людей наедине с асгардцами, особенно после того, что он видел на войне.)  
  
И отказывает Фьюри.   
  
(- Капитан Роджерс, ваши дальнейшие планы?  
\- Мир изменился, директор Фьюри, я хотел бы найти свое место в нем.  
\- И это не ЩИТ.  
\- Не в ближайшее время.)  
  
Его чувства сходят с ума. Громкая музыка, яркие картинки, резкие запахи, неестественные предметы - его восприятие играет с ним большую шутку, в затылке пульсирует боль и Стив слишком хорошо помнит Адару, что бы воспользоваться чужими советами.  
  
_\- Однажды возникнет перегрузка. Ты можешь сосредоточиться на достижении какой-то цели и отодвинуть всё. А можешь адаптироваться. Найди тихий уголок, привыкни, потом двигайся дальше, постепенно увеличивай нагрузку._  
  
Он составляет план. Сначала покупает всё необходимое для похода, потом отправляется в путь. Вайоминг, Канзас, Техас, Мэн, Орегон - он путешествует по дорогам США, выбирая пустынные маршруты и привыкая к шуму мира.   
У него нет телефона, нет планшета - все осталось в трех коробках у Старка - только скетч-бук, воспоминания и дорога.   
  
Где-то в Чикаго к нему за столик подсаживается Клинт.   
  
Сюда его занесло абсолютно случайно. Просто ехал по трассе, свернул куда-то, потом еще раз и еще раз, поговорил с дальнобойщиками в баре, перекинулся парой слов с администраторшей в мотеле и оказался в Чикаго.   
Во время тура с армией, они были в Чикаго. Тогда ему запомнились тяжелые сигареты в изящных ручках, броские платья, макияж и поведение, которые тщательно скрывали серую кожу, красные капилляры в глазах, широкие зрачки. Чикаго его века - это парад масок и безразличия. Было интересно узнать, а что изменилось?  
  
Клинт подсаживается за его столик вместе со своим подносом. На нем кусок пиццы и банка колы.   
  
Он знает, что за ним следили в Нью-Йорке. По всей квартире были разложены странные электронные устройства, постоянно тонко пищащие.   
(Это выбешивало, в самом-то деле)  
В его костюм были вшиты несколько таких штук, еще одна крепилась к ремням от щита. На его одежде ничего не было, но он не сомневался, что просто не смог найти.   
Спустя сутки после выезда из Нью-Йорка он избавился от всего, сменил маршрут и старался избегать любых средств слежения - ему хотелось побыть одному.   
И вот теперь его нашли.   
Впрочем, он практически закончил. Мигрень почти ушла, чувства более не выходят из-под контроля.   
  
\- А ты хорош, - спокойно говорит он, откусывая кусок, - ЩИТ тебя два месяца ищет, по всем камерам, дорогам и городам. А ты в Чикаго.   
  
\- У меня был хороший знакомый, - усмехается Стив, - он называл себя мастером великого эзотерического пути "Отбалды", - название он произносит по-русски с легким акцентом.


End file.
